This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet the demand for resources such as oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting them from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. Such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted and a Christmas tree that controls the flow of fluids into and out of the wellhead. When assembled, the tree may couple to the wellhead and include a variety of valves, fittings, and controls for operating the well. Unfortunately, existing systems are not effective in managing the various pieces of equipment and assisting operators in determining their location.